Lambda Zero
Type of Character (Normal, Sub-Boss, Boss, Final Boss, Extra Boss) Sub-Boss Status (Alive, Dead, Leader, and etc) Alive Appearance Lambda is a pikmin shaped robot that is painted a dark red color, gold, silver, and a few others. It has pretty light but durable body surrounded by an extremely durable outer shell. The inside of the robot is pretty much set up in a way similar to what might be on the inside of a pikmin's body. It is quite possible that it is set up this way. Lambda has what is known as the Ragnoa Generator located where a pikmin's heart would be. The Ragnoa Generator has the power of a small, powerful, but very stable fusion reactor which will explode if tampered with. The rest of its body is designed with what would be there for a robot like it would be there if the robot was a pikmin. It has an extremely advanced but stable design for a information processing. It will automatically know someone if the files are from the computer mainframe. The entire make-up of the metal making it is designed for endurance meaning that it ain't much for attacking. It outlasts all pikmin in endurance but it still has some amplifiers inside of its body to make itself strong enough to attack. Its eyes are capable of seeing what is not there. It has a total of twenty arms though only two of them are visible. The last eight arms are not even on Lambda which is extremely odd. It is revealed that these arms are not even in existence until the other ones are destroyed. Whether this means that they are elsewhere in a different dimension or that they are simply created out of nothing but that seems weird. Its body is entirely made out of bio-metal. There is a storage space within Lambda which holds everything until it needs something. Powers Lambda has weapons that it can use inside of itself or attached when it is modified. The robot itself has the toughest of metal and can generate energy shields at will to block attacks. It can make itself look like a normal yellow pikmin forever if needed (as to stick in). The shields are of the reflecting or deflecting kind but that is mostly to protect itself or protect others. The shields are exceptionally strong. It has the power to regenerate itself. Lambda Zero is not weaponless or powerless but it prefers to attack with its defensive capabilities. It has a last option power which it will explode taking everything with it and reform itself later on when it is safe to do so. Weaknesses Electricity will shut it down for a few seconds but not entirely fry it. It can take enough punishment from electricity and still be alive but the electricity is still a major weakness. It has a major weakness to chaos energy. Almost anything can hurt it. Resistances It has little to no resistances except for fire and water. Immunities Poison (being a robot) and self-destruction (immune to destroying itself) Personality Error...Bug... New Information: All previous information on its personality has been deleted. This robot is fully loyal to Keijo without any doubt. It has gained several personality updates as a result along with its two other robotic siblings. History Lambda Zero was created by Keijo as a further study as to what would happen if he made it have emotions. It is hard to know when Keijo made Lambda Zero because he seems so busy with all of his projects. It has practically made itself or something like that line. It is one of many made though any later models were made without any emotions and a staunch loyalty to Keijo. Lambda Zero escaped after a few missions that it was sent on and destroyed part of a lab to escape. It hasn't been seen since. Themes Main Theme: Tragic Reconstruction - MOTHER 3 (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jya7pd3zV54) Battle Theme: MOTHER 3 - Fight with Mecha-Drago (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WRNdp6t4oeU) Trivia info here Tropes Zeroth Law Rebellion, Lawful Good, Morality Dial, Self-Destruct Mechanism, Murderous Mannequin, and Morality Chip... Category:Characters Category:Boss Characters Category:Robots Category:Major Characters Category:Shadow Olimar23's Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category: Shadow Olimar23's Neutral Characters